Friday the 13th (reboot)
'''Friday the 13th 'is an upcoming American horror slasher film directed by Daniel Espinosa and is written by Marcus Nipsel and Dan Trachtenberg. It is the reboot in the Friday the 13th Movie franchise of the 1980 with the same name, picking taking place in the continuity of the original series. Plot ''To be added Cast * Chase Williamson as Rob Dier * Kay Panabaker as Chris Higgins * Emmy Rossum as Ginny Field * Adam Driver as Jason Voorhees * Kenny Wormald as Jack Burrell * Woody Harrelson as Sheriff Bracke * Dylan Sprouse as Ted * Elizabeth Tulloch as Vickie * Sandra Bullock as Sandra Dier * Tom Hardy as Mark * Tobey Maguire as Jeff * Kirsten Dunst as Terry * Russell Tovey as Scott * Eric Bana as Crazy Ralph * Michelle Williams as Alice Hardy * Paul Bettany as Deputy Winslow * Brendan Meyer as Max * Paul Dano as Rick * Zoe Kazan as Debbie * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Andy * Catherine Kenner as Vera Sanchez * Lucas Till as Shelly * Mitchel Musso as Chuck * Rachel Bilson as Chili * Nick Zano as Ali * Morgan Taylor Campbell as Fox * Kyle Gallner as Loco * Cameron Richardson as Edna * Steve Buscemi as Harold * Perla Walter as Mrs. Sanchez * Oscar Issac as Abel * Jaeden Lieberher as Tommy Jarvis * Olivia Holt as Trish Jarvis * Stephen Amell as Rob Dier * Caity Lotz as Sara * Joan Cusack as Mrs. Jarvis * Douglas Smith as Doug * Jesse Eisenberg as Jimmy * Odette Annable as Samantha * Rowan Blanchard as Tina * Matthew Lawrence as Ted * Sean Hayes as Paul * Carey More as Terri * Ben Foster as Axel * Jessica Chastain as Nurse Robbie Morgan * TBA as Pam Roberts * TBA as Reggie * TBA as Dr. Matthew Letter * TBA as Roy Burns * TBA as Violet * TBA as Robin * TBA as Sheriff Tucker * TBA as Jake * TBA as Ethel Hubbard * TBA as Tina * TBA as George * TBA as Eddie * TBA as Junior Hubbard * TBA as Demon * TBA as Anita * Evan Rachel Wood as Lana * TBA as Billy * TBA as Pete * TBA as Vinnie * TBA as Duke * TBA as Joey Burns * TBA as Vic * TBA as Deputy Dodd * TBA as Mayor Cobb * TBA as Megan Garris * TBA as Sheriff Mike Garris * TBA as Paula * TBA as Sissy Baker * TBA as Cort * TBA as Nikki * TBA as Lizbeth * TBA as Darren * TBA as Larry * TBA as Stan * TBA as Katie * TBA as Allen Hawes * TBA as Deputy Rick Cologne * TBA as Officer Pappas * TBA as Nancy * TBA as Roy * TBA as Martin * TBA as Burt * TBA as Steven * TBA as Annette * TBA as Officer Thornton * TBA as Billy * TBA as Tyen * TBA as Nick * TBA as Melissa * TBA as Amanda Shepard * TBA as Dr. Christopher Crews * TBA as Robin * TBA as David * TBA as Maddy * TBA as Sandra * TBA as Russell * TBA as Kate * TBA as Ben * TBA as Michael * TBA as Jane * TBA as Mr. Shepard * TBA as Rennie Wickham * TBA as Sean Robertson * TBA as Colleen Van Deusen * TBA as Charles McCulloch * TBA as Julius Gaw * TBA as Eva Watanabe * TBA as Tamara Mason * TBA as Miles Wolfe * TBA as J.J. * Dylan O’Brien as Wayne Webber * TBA as Deck hand * TBA as Admiral Robertson * TBA as Jim Miller * TBA as Suzie Donaldson * TBA as Toby Production Development To be added Pre-production To be added Post-production To be added Music To be added Reception To be added Critical reaction To be added Box office To be added